This invention relates generally to magnetic devices, and more particularly concerns magnetic segments that may be joined together to form a unitary body that appears to possess only a single pole.
It is commonly believed that each magnetized object has both a north pole and a south pole. While this appears to be true, no way was known, to my knowledge, to provide a unitary body possessing only unipolar characteristics to the external observor, so that the effects of the opposite pole were isolated.